Robin Williams
Robin Williams (1951 - 2014) Deaths in Film *''The World According to Garp ''(1982) [T.S. Garp]: Shot by Brenda Currin. The movie ends with Robin being taken away in a helicopter and talking to Mary Beth Hurt; although it's strongly implied that the wound is fatal, the movie ends before his actual death and leaves it up to the viewer's interpretation as to wheter he survives. *''The Adventures of Baron Muchausen'' (1988) [Ray D. Tutto, The King of the Moon]: Playing a character whose head can detatch from his body and has another personality, Williams' body dies when the bird creature he is riding splits into three pieces and crashes while chasing Sarah Polley, John Neville and Eric Idle. (Played for Comic Effect) (Note: Williams is credited as Ray D. Tutto in the end credits) *''Hamlet'' (1996) [Osric] Stabbed in the stomach by soldiers when Rufus Sewell's army arrives; we see him clutching his wound as he announces Rufus' arrival, though the film doesn't actually confirm whether the wound is fatal. *''The Secret Agent''(1996) [The Professor/Assassin]: Commits suicide by detonating the bomb he's carrying after walking out into a crowd of people (the scene cuts to black at the moment of detonation). *''What Dreams May Come'' (1998) [Chris Nielsen]: Hit by a pierce of wreckage when he attempts to help at the scene of a car accident (he dies as passerby's try to revive him); the rest of the movie takes place in the afterlife (which ends with him be reincarnated along with his wife). *''Bicentennial Man'' (1999) [Andrew Martin]: Dies of old age, after being transformed from a robot into a living human being. * Jakob the Liar'' (1999)' [''Jakob]: Shot to death by the Nazis after its revealed that he's been secretely holding a radio for the other prisoners in the Holocaust camp (The movie's alternate ending has Jakob killed in front of the ghetto, instead of being shot during an escape attempt). *''Insomnia'' (2002) [Walter Finch]: Shot by Al Pacino (after Robin shoots him first with a concealed gun); he then falls back through the ice into the freezing water (with his body then sinking below the surface as a dying Al looks on). (See also Bjørn Floberg in the 1997 version.) *''The Final Cut'' (2004) [Alan Hakman]: Shot repeatedly in the back and stomach by an assassin (Vincent Gale/Brendan Fletcher) at the end of a chase through a graveyard/cemetary in order to view his post-death memory implants as Jim Caviezel looks on in shock. He dies while talking to Jim who kneels by his side. * Lee Daniels' The Butler (2013) [Dwight D. Eisenhower]: Dies (off screen) in the time between the flashback and modern day scenes. * '''''The Angriest Man in Brooklyn (2014) [Henry Altmann]: Dies of an aneurysm, after spending his last days reconciling with his family. (See also Assi Dayan in the 1997 version The 92 Minutes of Mr. Baum.) Deaths in Television *''The Richard Pryor Show'' (September 20, 1977) [Various]: In the courtroom skit, Robin is hung (off screen) by an angry racist jury for managing to get John Witherspoon off of his rape charges; the skit ends with the angry mob of jurors carrying Robin off. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''Law and Order: Special Victims Unit: Authority'' (2008) [Merritt Rook]: Possibly drowns after drowning in the East River which he assumedly jumps into hand-cuffed after running from Christopher Meloni and Mariska Hargitay. We don't actually see him jump in nor do they search for his body in the water, so his fate is left ambiguous, but it's listed here just in case. Notable Connections Father of Zelda Williams Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Category:2014 Deaths Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by lynch mob Category:Death scenes by aneurysm Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Suicide victims Category:Ambiguous death scenes